In Edge We Trust
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: And on the seventh day, Edge still reeked of awesomeness. Edge oneshot.


**A/N: Becky and I are starting an Edge religion. Kayfabe, by the way.  
**

River walked into Catering with Randy Orton, hoping to pass the time until her match. She really liked being with Randy – he was funny and confident, but in an arrogant way; the way River liked it. It probably wasn't healthy, but she usually went for the emotional unstable guys. They were just too much fun.

"Hey, it's your boyfriend," Randy said quietly.

River groaned.

Edge was sitting in the corner, one foot crossed over the other on the table. He was dressed for his segment, sunglasses in his hair, belt thrown carelessly next to his legs. He had a tiny book open against his thigh.

"He's not my boyfriend," she hissed, elbowing Randy in the side.

"Really." Randy picked up a water bottle and didn't offer her one. "Where do you go Wednesdays and Thursdays?"

River grabbed her own, frowning. "I go... to his house."

"Oh, yeah?"

"But it's only because I play hockey with Jericho and Christian."

"He doesn't play?"

"Well... he does." She cracked open the top. "But he's a little competitive."

"You think?" Randy took a gulp, nodding at her with a wink. "Tell me when you get engaged. I have to go get ready."

River tried to slap his back, but he moved away smoothly, his eyes sizzling. He pursed his lips at her and headed for the door.

Standing there alone, River sighed and let her eyes fall to the blond a few feet away. He was scribbling now, his other hand holding the pages apart. He stopped, scratched his chin, eyes scanning the page.

She didn't really know what she was with Edge. But she wasn't going to ruin whatever it was by asking.

She kicked the table when she went over there.

He didn't look up, just slid the belt away slightly with his foot.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your promo?" River took a seat, grimacing at the big wrestling boots right in her face. She scooted a little closer to him.

Edge lifted his eyes, his jaw clenching. He turned the page and said nothing.

River sighed, propping her chin up on her palm. "What are you doing?"

"Righting the past," he murmured. He scratched furiously at the paper with his pen, writing something in over it.

"What?" She touched his arm, but he shifted, sliding down more comfortably in his seat. She frowned. "Why can't I see, Edge?"

"Because it's not for your eyes."

"Edge – "

"You're not my girlfriend, you can't tell me what to do." He curled his lip at her. "I'm busy. Go away."

"What's your problem?"

"You." He bent over, thumping his feet against the ground, and wrote something else, the book against his thigh. When she didn't move, he lifted his head, pushing back random strands of blond. "Why are you still _here_?"

River huffed, standing so quickly she got light-headed. But she shook it off and kicked her chair in, clenching her fists when he didn't so much as flinch. She turned and stormed out of the room.

"I can't find it!"

River spotted Shawn Michaels up ahead, viciously tearing a duffel bag apart. He was all decked out to go down to the ring, but the look of panic on his face wasn't supposed to be there. His hat fell off as he practically climbed into the suitcase, ripping clothes away in search of something.

River paused. "Shawn."

He looked up, eyes frantic. "River!"

She was a bit taken aback when he grabbed her shoulders.

"Do you know where it is?" he asked, frazzled.

"Where what is?"

He grunted and pushed her away, turning the duffel upside down and shaking it, letting everything fall to the ground in a heap. He fell to his knees and dug through it.

"Shawn." River hesitated, then crouched next to him. "What's the matter?"

"I can't find it. I have to read it. I always read a passage before a match." He picked up a novel, frowning slightly at the cover, and threw it behind him. "I need to find it."

"Find what?"

"My bible!" Shawn rubbed his hands over his face, into his hair. "I have to find it."

"Okay, calm down." River pushed his clothes apart slightly. "What does it look like?"

"It's... tiny, like a notebook. And it's brown leather, with a gold cross on the front. It even says HBK on the binding."

River stood up. "Okay. Where did you last see it?"

"In here!" He tore at the empty bag. "This morning, when I packed it."

"Okay." River glanced down the hallway, growling when Edge came out of catering. He looked at her, then turned away, his belt over his shoulder. River felt her head tightening. "I'm gonna go look for it, okay, Shawn?"

"Hurry!"

"Yeah, yeah." River hustled after Edge, who was doing a good job at staying away from her. He turned down another hallway suddenly, disappearing.

River grumbled, jogging in the same direction.

He was at the end already, heading for the locker room.

"Edge!" She was breathless, but she forced herself to run to catch him.

He looked up, hand on the door knob. "What?"

Right when he did that, River knew she was following him for one reason only. Instead of stopping to tell him, she just went up and into his arms, pushing her lips against his. It was the first time she'd ever kissed him, and so far, it was as awkward as she expected it to be.

He dropped everything in his hands and froze, his eyes open in shock. But slowly, his lids drooped, and he found himself winding his arms around her to hold her up.

River leaned back shakily, afraid to look at him. But he was smiling when she opened her eyes. She glanced down at her feet, ten inches off the ground. "You're kinda tall," she rasped.

"Really?" Edge cleared his throat and set her down. He raised a brow. "What was that for?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I wanted to."

"Okay." He cracked his knuckles awkwardly. "Say I wanted to... again."

"Now?"

"Now... later." He lifted his hand hesitantly, pushing her hair back. "Whenever."

She nodded. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

He smirked slightly. "Awesome."

River looked down, frowning at the belt and scattered items. "I'm sorry." She laughed quickly and bent down, snatching the stuff up. "I guess I caught you off guard."

"I guess." He took the belt and tossed it over his shoulder. "Thanks."

"No problem." River handed over the book he'd been writing in before, but the gold lining on the binding caught her eye. She got a glimpse of HBK as his big hand grabbed it.

Edge frowned when she didn't let go. "What are you doing?"

"Hey." She tugged it away from him, looking at the cover. A large, gold cross embellished the worn leather. "This isn't yours."

"I know."

She ran her fingers over the spine. "It's Shawn."

Edge looked at her, eyebrows raised. "And?"

"Why do you have it?"

"I was fixing it." He took it from her and rifled through the pages, nodding with pursed lips. "There are a lot of typos."

River furrowed her brow.

He laughed, snapping it shut. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He watched her carefully. "Was he looking for it?"

"Yeah. He was freaking out." She held up her hand. "I should probably bring it back to him."

"Okay." He slapped it into her palm. "It's all fixed."

"Great."

"Wait." He grabbed her arm, baring his teeth awkwardly she turned back. He flexed his fingers at his side, then bent and kissed her on the mouth.

River smiled.

He stepped back and cleared his throat, running his hand back through his hair. "You should... " He nodded at the busy hallway. "Yeah. Get out of here."

River smirked and turned away, giving him one quick look before she went in search of Shawn.

He was fidgeting right where he was before, putting his hat on and taking it off. When he spotted River, he jumped up with a smile on his face, pure excitement at the sight of the tiny book in her hands.

"Where did you find it?" he demanded happily.

She put it in his hands, patting his shoulder. "It was just lying around."

"Thank you so much, River." He kissed her cheek. "I really owe you."

"Don't mention it." She smiled and started away.

"What! What is this?"

River turned, her smile fading. "What's the matter?"

Shawn looked utterly aghast, his eyes disbelieving as he flipped page after page. "That son of a bitch!"

"What's the matter?"

He held it open with one hand, thrusting it in her face.

River leaned back, perusing the page. A small smile formed on her face. "'Whoever receives his testimony sets his seal to this, that Edge is true. For he whom Edge has sent utters the words of Edge, for he gives the Edgeheads without measure. Edge loves himself and has given all things into his hand. Whoever believes in Edge has eternal awesomeness; whoever does not obey Edge shall not see life, but the wrath of Edge remains on him.'"

"Does he think this is _funny_?" Shawn shook the book angrily.

River scanned the rest of it. She couldn't believe it. The entire book was filled with scribbles, Edge put in here, awesomeness supplanted there. He'd fixed the entire book, down to the hymnals in the back.

"I can't believe this." Shawn snapped it shut, tapping the cover. "I have to get an entire new one. This cost me so much money!"

"I'm sorry." River tried to hold back the snickers bubbling in her throat. "I'll pay for it, if you want."

"I want him to pay for it!"

"Do you honestly think he's going to pay for a new one?"

Shawn shook his head incredulously. "You call this guy your friend?"

"Nah." River smiled slightly and looked at the ground. "He's my boyfriend."

**A/N: I don't know if I can write a story without someone kissing Edge in it. It's just my natural instinct, I guess. Btw, I don****'****t even know if that****'****s like... the Christian bible. I just typed bible into Google and that's what I got. Sorry. **

**Review while I go light candles around my Edge cut-out and sing Heaven in reverence for the almighty.**


End file.
